gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
00 QanT is the successor unit to the GN-0000 00 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. 00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. Technology & Combat Characteristics The combat capabilities of the 00 QanT is believed to surpass both its predecessors combined, and its design is a hybrid of both the Exia and 00 Gundam. It is believed to use the Twin Drive System, though the location of the second GN Drive is currently unknown. It is unconfirmed but presumed that the 00 QanT will be able to safely execute Trans-Am without the need for additional equipment; similarly, it is likely the suit will also be capable of utilizing the Trans-Am Burst. There have been rumors suggesting it possesses a "GN Overdrive", which may be an expansion of Exia RII's GN Drive Burst Mode. It comes equipped with a GN Sword similar in appearance to the GN Sword III, and it has a binder shaped similar to one of the 0 Raiser's "wings". Attached to this binder are 6 GN Funnels, which appear to operate similarly to GN Fangs without ranged weaponry; the binder itself can be used as a GN Shield. A new form of GN Drive has been hinted at in the upcoming movie, so the 00 QanT may possess a recently built True GN Drive. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change. GN Shield The binder itself can work as a shield and is mounted on 00 QanT's left shoulder. It has a binder shaped similar to a "wing" of the 0-Raiser. Attached to this binder are 6 GN Funnels. The shield(s) is made of E-Carbon (a very durable material) and infused with GN particles, making it a formidable defense system. The defense strength of the shield is relative to the GN particle output of 00 QanT. It's used mainly to shield against beam firing, as it can be destroyed by beam saber attacks. GN Funnels Attached to the shield are 6 GN Funnels, with 2 long and 4 shorter ones, which are usable as both melee weapons and separate homing projectiles, similar to GN Fangs except without ranged weaponry. They look like they are made from the same materials used to make GN Condensers and maybe GN particle infused vibro-blade. Based on their appearance it likely they are infused with GN Particles, allowing them to penetrate GN Fields. It is possible that the GN Funnels are a variation of the Seven Swords System. GN Sword IV The 00 QanT is seen carrying at least one GN Sword. It looks similar to 00's GN Sword III, but with a vastly superior performance level. The GN Sword IV may be a GN particle infused vibro-blade and can penetrate GN Fields. The blade is may be made of the same materials that are used to make GN Condensers, developed through data collected from both Exia and 00's Seven Sword Systems. It is unknown if it has either an alternate rifle or beam saber mode like its predecessor. System Features Funnel Control System Trans-Am System Pics Gallery File:Setsuna & Quan-T-.jpg File:Qan-T-_Trailer_0001.jpg File:Qan-T-_Trailer_0002.jpg File:Quanta2.jpg File:Quanta_3.jpg File:00 Quan-T- Outline Art.jpg File:Quanta Basic Lineart.jpg References External Links